It Runs In The Family
by Sgt.S.Pepper
Summary: Random moment between brothers. Charlie shares his soothing remedy.


_Hello. First Numb3rs story. Haven't posted anything on this site for yonks, and to be honest, haven't written in yonks. But alas, I was motivated and came up with this idea as I was enacting what Charlie is doing in it. Really random, kindda pointless, but ah well. Enjoy. Oh, and by the way, for those who don't know, kosher salami is salami made with beef and chicken.  
_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**It Runs In The Family**

"Hey Charlie. Is dad home?" came the gruff and clearly stressed voice of Don, disturbing Charlie from his reverie. Charlie cleared his throat, a quick shake of his head assisting in his trip back to consciousness.

"He went out for a bit. Had to get something." He replied, his voice soft and seemingly distracted.

Don's head popped around the corner of the kitchen doorway. His eyes traced over the kitchen table, littered with Charlie's papers, before gazing up to see his brother standing by the sink. His back was turned to him.

"You okay, Charlie?" asked Don carefully, slowly making his way into the kitchen.

"Mhm." Came Charlie's reply. Don raised his left eyebrow.

"Buddy, ah… What're you doin'?" Don came up behind Charlie, looking over his shoulder. His right eyebrow followed the same ascent his left eyebrow took only seconds earlier. Charlie turned his head to look at him.

"What?" he asked, blinking rapidly as he brought a hand to his mouth. Don's eyes followed Charlie's arm down to the sink, where a half eaten stick of kosher salami lay on a chopping board, alongside a knife. Next to the chopping board was an open half eaten tub of creamed cheese. Don cleared his throat.

"So…" He began, making eye contact with his baby brother who stared back, chewing silently. Don then reached his hand forward to rub Charlie's stomach. "When is the baby due?"

Charlie grunted, the half chewed food in his mouth making it hard for him to speak. He swatted his brothers' hand away and swallowed the salami.

"Shut up. I was hungry." Charlie glared at his brothers' now broad grin. "Better warn your ears to make a run for the back of your head. The corners of your mouth are gaining speed and headed straight for them."

Don chuckled. "Nice combination you have there." To this, Charlie scoffed. He shook his head as he cut another slice of the salami and spooned a blob of creamed cheese onto it.

"I was frustrated." He said, motioning with his hand to the pile of paper on the kitchen table. "I wanted something to calm myself. It works." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "And I craved salami."

Don nodded knowingly. "And thus, I ask the question once again. When is my little niece or nephew due?" And again, Charlie angrily swatted Don's probing hand away from his stomach.

"What about you Mister Happy Pants, you didn't exactly come in sounding like you were in the greatest of moods. Mister... Mister…" Charlie faltered for a second. "Mister Moody!"

Don sighed. "Bad day at work. Nice comeback though. You're a mean one, Mister Grinch." Don turned to lean backwards on the counter, folding his arms across his chest. Charlie chewed quietly on his salami thoughtfully, before cutting yet another slice of salami and spooning a blob of creamed cheese on the end. He handed it to Don with a nod. Don scrunched his nose up, giving his brother one more contemplating look before slowly taking the creamed cheese covered salami, and placing it in his mouth.

They both chewed in silence for a moment, both seemingly in a daze. Don was first to break the silence.

"You're weird." He stated with a smirk, before pushing himself away from the counter and away from Charlie's vision altogether. Charlie rolled his eyes, cutting another slice of salami and spooning another blob of creamed cheese on top. He raised the piece to his mouth again, but before the meat could reach its destination, it was snatched from his grasp.

"Hey!" cried Charlie, turning to watch Don pop his creamed cheese covered deliciousness into his mouth. "I thought you said I was weird?"

"We're brothers," Don smiled, still chewing on his stolen snack. Once he had swallowed, he puckered his lips dramatically with a very audible smack as he reached for the knife and stick of salami. "It runs in the family."


End file.
